This invention relates generally to computed tomography (CT) image processing, and more particularly, to improving the quality of an image by improving the visualization of both higher and lower density bones.
Efforts have been undertaken to enhance the quality of inner auditory canal (IAC) structure images. Image quality issues with IAC structures include a lack of “sharpness” in the IAC structure and excessive aliasing artifacts that obstruct human anatomy. Undershooting between bones and soft tissues is also a problem related to the deconvolution process.
CT IAC imaging requires good spatial resolution for visualization of both higher density and lower density bones. A higher spatial resolution could be achieved by using higher data sampling for the region and high-pass filtering. Unfortunately, these possible solutions often require additional hardware investment and a higher dose of radiation to the patient in order to maintain the same level of image noise. The extra cost of equipment and increased radiation exposure are both undesirable.
Therefore, a need exists for CT image processing systems and methods which improve the visualization of bone having varying densities within an image without increasing the image noise, and also without requiring purchase of additional equipment or increasing a patient's exposure to radiation. Certain embodiments of the present invention are intended to meet these needs and other objectives that will become apparent from the description and drawings set forth below.